Various electronic devices have been developed with the advance of technologies. For example, display devices including a touch display module for allowing a user to enter an input by touching a screen have been used. In addition, display devices including various display modules have been developed.
Recently, a flexible display module have been researched and developed. Specifically, a prototype of a display device including the flexible display module has been released and many ongoing efforts are made to commercialize the display device including the flexible display module.
Meanwhile, two cameras are included in the current display devices. That is, a user can use one of the two cameras to photograph an object and use the other to photograph him or herself. Alternatively, the two cameras can be used for video calls. However, considering the fact that only a single camera is installed in a flexible display device, it is necessary to develop UI/UX for the flexible display device including the single camera.